1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a preceding-vehicle detecting apparatus, an own-vehicle controlling apparatus, and a preceding-vehicle detecting method.
2. Background Art
JP-A-2001-242242 has disclosed a technique for detecting a preceding vehicle. As used herein, the term “preceding vehicle” means a vehicle preceding an own vehicle.
The technique of JP-A-2001-242242 employs a millimeter wave radar adapted to emit millimeter waves in a forward direction of own vehicle, and receive reflected waves thereof. Based on the reflected waves, measuring-target points are set, and positions and relative velocities of the measuring-target points are calculated. A phase space corresponding to a detecting region is divided into three, and a filter is set for each divided region. Each measuring-target point is applied to a filter corresponding thereto in position, where noises are eliminated. Remaining measuring points have their positions and relative velocities, which are based on to detect a preceding vehicle.